The Day I Stole Gaara's Teddy Bear
by XxEijibabyxX
Summary: Trust me you don't want to do this...
1. Chapter 1

The Day I Stole Gaara's Teddy Bear

Trust me you never want to do this...

I've always loved teddy bears. I don't know why but I have like a bagillion of them. Gaara knew that I liked them too. When I went over his house for the first time and saw Bobo, his teddy bear, I started flipping out. It was so cute! I went to go pick it up and Gaara almost crushed my arm.

I had to get his teddy bear somehow. That day when I went back home, I thought of a way to do it. Then I remembered, Gaara doesn't sleep so I was like F. After a while, I finally thought of a way to do it...

Plan To Steal Bobo

In the morning when he was in his office, tell him that there is a sale on pocky. Then when Gaara leaves to go to the store. Go into his room and steal Bobo.

NOTE: don't let Kankuro or Temari see you.

They probably would though. When I do it, Temari might randomly walk in looking for Gaara's journal and Kankuro might be looking for his eyeliner. So the next day, I asked Gaara if I could stay over that night at his house. He said yes and I was like "YAY!". So anyway, that night when no one was looking I spiked Temari and Kankuro's drink with...Lunesta? _Hopefully, _I thought _they will still be asleep when I proceed with my plan laughing in mind "Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku!"_ This plan HAD to work.

It did! In the morning around six o' clock when I got up they were still asleep. Gaara was in his office already (he doesn't sleep A DUH!). "Gaara," I said. He looked up. "I heard there was a sale on pocky at the store and I know how much you like pocky so I just wanted to tell you." I knew this wouldn't work. You could totally tell I was lying but Gaara said ok and he left to go to the store. YES! Now I could proceed with my plan to take Bobo and he would FINALLY be mine!!!

I walked back down the hall to see if Temari or Kankuro was still asleep. They were._ And I thought Lunesta didn't work._ So then I waited about two minutes to make sure they didn't get up. Then I went back into Gaara's room. Bobo sat in the middle of his bed facing the doorway staring at me as if he was saying "TAKE ME!!! I couldn't resist. In less than 3 minutes I had Bobo and all of my stuff and I was walking out the door heading back home leaving a note behind for Gaara saying:

Dear Gaara,

My mom called and said that I should come back home. I hope you don't mind. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something.

Love,

Samantha x33

P.S. I think someone stole Bobo because when I walked into your room to get my stuff, he wasn't there and I was like woah...maybe later I can help you look for him.

And I left. Gaara came back from the store with a whole bunch of pocky. "So there WAS a sale!, "he said "and I thought she might have been lying or something."

After Gaara was finished putting all of the pocky away. He noticed the note on the refrigerator and read it. That is when it all started...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In chapter 2 (coming soon) : Gaara goes on this huge rampage trying to find out who stole his teddy bear. Where is there to go but Konoha where the chicken butt hair cut Sasuke Uchiha lives...


	2. Chapter 2

He yelled so loud that it woke up Temari and Kankuro. "G-G-Gaara?" Temari stuttered as she slowly walked into the kitchen, Kankuro hiding behind her both of them keeping a good distance away from Gaara. "W-what happened?" She was afraid to ask. "Out of my way." He told them. He threw the note on the floor and shoved them out of the way slamming the door behind him as he left the house. Temari picked up the note and read it. "Oh no," she said "someone stole Bobo."

Gaara was so pissed off. _Who the F would steal Bobo?!?! _There was a lot of people that Gaara knew that he hadn't killed yet who could've stolen Bobo. Gaara headed toward Konoha, the first place he could think of as to where there was plenty of people who could have done it. When he got there though, he thought..._where am I gonna go now? _Gaara thought for a moment and then it hit him. DUH!!! His worst enemy in the whole world. The one he hated the most. The one and only chicken but hair cut Saucegay Usheha. (That is not a misspelling I spelt that wrong on purpose cause I hate Sasuke. Ku ku ku ku ku!)

Sasuke was obviously the one who took it. I mean, who else who hated Gaara would steal it? Gaara made his way to Sasuke's house with the people of Konoha staring at him like he was a raccoon or something (hey, he DOES sort of look like one (no offense Gaara!!)). He knocked, well sort of banged on the door to the house of the last member of the Uchiha clan. "SASUKE UCHIHA." His voice still sounded like Shukaku's. "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU. WHAT'S THE MATTER? ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?" Gaara once again banged on the door. Inside however, Sasuke turned off the Uchiha family TV, got up from the Uchiha family couch, walked across the Uchiha family living room over to the Uchiha family front door and answered it praying that it wasn't Sakura or Ino trying to get a picture of him or something.

"Gaara...of all the people. What do you want from me?" He stared into the bluish green eyes of the sand ninja about to turn into the yellow eyes of Shukaku. "Where is Bobo?" He asked. The look on Sasuke's face changed and he became confused. "What are you going on about? Who is Bobo?" Sasuke asked. "WHAT!!?!??! How do you not know. Obviously you are the one who stole it DON'T LIE!" Gaara got madder with everything that Sasuke said. "Gaara, listen, for the 5th time now, I DON'T HAVE BOBO!" Like oh my God leave me alone. My soap oprah "_The young and the helpless_" is coming on soon.

Gaara just about had it. He held out his hand to kill the young leaf ninja when...

"Hey creep," a boy with blonde spiky hair dressed in all orange came out of no where. "What do you think your gonna do to Sasuke?" He stood next to Sasuke. "Do not interfere!" said Gaara "I am going to kill Sasuke for stealing Bobo and -...wait a minute if Sasuke Uchiha didn't do it than YOU did!" Gaara was then about to kill both ninja's but then magically Naruto escapes from the sand (he's the main character obviously he's not gonna die) and Sasuke remains stuck and then sand is suddenly wrapped all around him except for his head.

"Let me go!" Sasuke complained. "HEY!" Naruto distracted Gaara (as he usually would if this were a real episode) and Naruto punched Gaara in the face. "DIE!" Gaara replied once again trying to wrap the sand around Naruto to kill him. Naruto as usual dodged it again and ran toward Sasuke throwing all sorts of weapons toward Gaara. Gaara tightened the sand around Sasuke's body making it harder for him to breath. _Sasuke, _Naruto thought _just hold on a little bit longer _. Naruto finally managed to get to Sasuke after dodging all the sand. He fought Gaara for a lllooonnnggg while and then finally managed to hit him hard enough as to where the sand on Sasuke fell to the ground and Sasuke gasped for air.

"Bitches...I'll be back! You better sleep with one eye open." Gaara threatened, and he left to go find more suspects who could've stolen Bobo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In chapter 3 (also coming soon) : Gaara thinks of more people who could've stolen Bobo. He thinks of a certain leaf ninja who looks just like his sensei. Could he have stolen Bobo to win over his girlfriend?


	3. Chapter 3

So Gaara continued his search. He missed Bobo, wondering who the hell might be hugging the stuffing out of him or worse...hanging him by his toe from the ceiling! Gaara couldn't let that happen. He sat under a large tree on the outskirts of Konoha thinking of more people. As he got up and went to walk away, he spotted a pink haired genin standing by herself nearby and ... was she waiting for someone? "C'mon," she mumbled to herself "I don't have all day!" Gaara, still keeping out of sight, decided to watch her from behind the tree. _Maybe SHE did it! Girls like teddy bears too...right? _Gaara waited for a few more minutes but still, no one showed up and Sakura remained by herself. Finally, a boy dressed in all green arrived with none other than a big stuffed...teddy bear behind his back. "Finally!," she said aloud "I've been waiting for you forever!"

"I'm sorry my little cherry blossom." Lee said. He made the teddy bear visible to Sakura and she slightly blushed. "W-what's this? I though you wanted me to come with you on your mission." Sakura said. "Sakura Haruno," Lee began saying "I've waited a long time to ask you this. Now that we are alone where absolutely no one can hearus_ I hope_, I want to ask you...will you be my girlfriend?" You could see the flames that sparked in Sakura's eyes. She was pissed. Inner Sakura took over for a while and then regular Sakura came back. "NO I WILL NOT BE YOUR GOD DAMN GIRLFRIEND YOU...YOU...BUSHY EYEBROWED CREEP!" Sakura punched Lee in the face real hard. She then began walking back toward Konoha mumbling once again to herself. This was Gaara's chance.

"Hey you, yeah you, bushy brows. Hand over the teddy bear and no one gets hurt!" Gaara said. "This was actually supposed to be for Sakura but I guess you could-" Gaara cut him off in the middle of his sentence "Who do you work for?" He asked and grabbed Lee by the shirt. "G-Gai Sensei!" He managed to say. "Give me Bobo. I want my flipping teddy bear...NOW!" Gaara demanded. "But I don't ...wait Bobo? Who the hell is he?" Rock Lee said getting up off the ground after Gaara let go of his shirt. "Don't play me." Said Gaara "You somehow managed to get into my room without me killing you and you took Bobo."

Lee was about to laugh. "Dude, I didn't steal your teddy bear." he said. "Ok your pissing me off. DIE!" Gaara threatened and held his hand out to kill the bushy browed creep. "So, your going to fight me again?" Lee said. He was ready. Although Gaara had already crushed his arm and leg, he wasn't afraid to fight him again. After a long time, Lee gave up _oh...my...Kami _. "I said, give me the teddy bear bitch!" Gaara shouted. "I don't have your damn teddy bear." Lee said. He held up the teddy bear he had brought for Sakura and showed it to Gaara. "Does this look like Bobo?" He asked.

Gaara stared at it for like ever. The eyes weren't the same, it wasn't really the same color, and it had a bow on it's head. "Damn it!" Gaara said. He turned around and started to walk away while Lee ran toward Konoha to go get Sakura. _Man I feel like a DEE DEE DEE right now..._ Gaara thought. He was running out of suspects. Well...once when Gaara was on a mission he saw Itachi and Kisame heading toward some random village. He noticed Kisame's fuzzy sword and his nail polish. _He's gay_. That's the first thing that came to his mind. But where was the Akutski clan now? There was no way Gaara was gonna ever find them because nobody knew where they were.

A few hours later Gaara began to return home. Sadly, there was no one else that he could think of that could've stolen his teddy bear. He didn't want to cry (he's too fucking evil to do that) but you could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. Gaara slammed the door to his room and sat down at his computer. Just then there was a knock on the door. In walked Temari who then sat down next to Gaara.

"I'm sure we'll find Bobo soon. Someone is bound to have him." she said. "Yea right. Who else would have him? I've went to Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and I can't find Kisame but he probably doesn't have it." Gaara wondered. _Then again _Gaara thought _what if that Akimichi kid __**ATE IT **__by now?!?!?!?! _He tried to get rid of the mental images. "By the way, where the hell did Sam go? She like...left." Temari asked. And that's where it hit him. Sam stole Bobo. She HAD to. "Well...her voice sounded a little funny when she was talking to me today. Then she told me there was a sale on pocky. I thought she was lying because there is like never a sale, but there was. Then, while I was gone, she left. And then there was that note." Yeah...the note...the one that Gaara threw on the floor before walking out. "Oh yeah," said Temari "I still have that." she quickly went into her room and grabbed the note. "P.S. I think someone stole Bobo because I walked into your room and he wasn't there..."

"Yup...it was her!" Gaara couldn't believe it. Why the hell would his own girlfriend steal his teddy bear?? Then, randomly he had a flashback of the time she came over and went to go pick up Bobo but then he almost crushed her arm. "I have to go find her...**now**." said Gaara. "W-wait Gaara maybe tomorrow? It's kind of late and.." Gaara cut her off "Yea but I **need **Bobo. I need to go get him **now**." "Yea but Sam might be asleep by now." "I don't care she has my teddy bear and I'm going to get it back. DO NOT INTERFERE!!!"

"Yea Gaara but first you thought Sasuke had your teddy bear cause he was your enemy but he didn't, then you thought it was Naruto just because he showed up, then you thought it was Rock Lee because he was holding a teddy bear which turned out not to be Bobo, and THEN you thought it was Kisame cause he is gay." Temari explained. Gaara stared at her for the longest time. "What the fuck do you do all day **stalk **me?!?!?!" He asked. "I know everything Gaara." she said. "...oh..." said Gaara and he headed toward the door. "Where the hell do you think your going?" she asked. "Getting Bobo back. And remember Temari...DO NOT INTERFERE!!!"

Meanwhile, at Sam's house, Sam was almost half asleep when she had a premonition. _I have the weirdest feeling that I'm going to __**die**__ within the next two days..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thinking about making ch. 4 the last chapter. Idk yet cause depending on how it goes, I might make a chapter 5 which will definitely be the last but I'm not sure yet. In chapter 4- Gaara goes to Sam's house. Will Sam's premonition come true???


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost 11:00 pm. Sam awoke to a familiar voice calling out her name and whoever they were, they sounded pissed off...big time. She got up out of bed and fixed her hair. Then she walked over to the front door. "Give me the fucking teddy bear." Gaara said. "What teddy bear?" Sam said looking away. "Don't lie to me you stole Bobo and I want him back now!" "Uh...he's not hear at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Sam said. "Not funny..now give me Bobo." Gaara said. "I don't have him!" Sam replied. "What about the note. I went to everyone...well almost everyone who could have had him and I know you love teddy bears. Remember the first time you saw him?" He explained. "Gaara, I DON'T HAVE HIM!!!" She argued. "Liar liar pants on fire." He said. "Listen...would I really lie to you...your own girlfriend who loves you with all of her heart?" She said. " You know what?" He said. "What?" Sam said. "I'm TELLING on you!" He replied. "Not if I tell on you first!" She said.

Just then, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Naruto, and Rock Lee all showed up to help Sam. "Hey what are you people doing here?" She said. "We were all of Gaara suspects...except for me and Kankuro" Temari explained. "I guess I'm one of them too." Sam said. "Temari she stole my teddy bear!!" Gaara said "What?" She said. "You're the only other person who could've stolen Bobo and don't lie to me!" He shouted. "Gaara don't kill her. None of your suspects stole him!" Naruto interrupted. "Ok let me explain. She likes teddy bears, she told me herself. Then, she randomly tells me there is a sale on pocky at the store..." He is interrupted by Sasuke "But there was. I was there today too." "LET ME FINISH BAKA! Anyway her voice sounded kind of funny when she told me. Then when I leave, she goes home and leaves this note (he holds up the note) and it says that someone stole Bobo but no one was home except Temari and Kankuro and they were asleep!"

"Yea..." Temari said and soon everyone was staring at Sam. "Ok! I admit it. I stole your teddy bear. He was so cute though! You knew I loved teddy bears and the way you just explained it made it obvious it was me so I don't see why I wasn't your first suspect." She explained. "Give me Bobo or die!" He said. "Don't kill her!" Naruto said stepping infront of her. "We'll give you the teddy bear only if you agree not to kill her." There was silence for about 2 minutes and in that time, Sam went into her house and quickly returned with Bobo. "Sam give Gaara the teddy bear." Naruto said. She did as she was told and then everyone was about to leave. To go home and forget it ever happened but instead Gaara tried to kill Sam first. "Gaara don't!!" his siblings cried.

He was so close. A few more inches and in seconds Sam would've been covered in sand. What stopped him? Inuyasha randomly appeared with tensusaiga while the others were surrounding the three armed with kunai's and shuriken's while Sasuke had his demon windmill. "You'll have to go through me first." Inuyasha said. They began fighting. Inuyasha did everything to avoid the sand and Gaara did everything to avoid the things Inuyasha used like wind scar or backlash wave. The fight went on for about a half hour. "Are you guys done yet?" Sam said. She was sitting on the roof of her house watching the fight.

"How did you get up there?"Inuyasha asked. "Listen, just quit it. Gaara I gave you Bobo so...do you still want to be my friend?" she asked. "WHAT?! He just tried to kill you and you want to be his friend?" Inuyasha shouted. "Yea," Gaara replied to Sam's question "I guess so."

_Today was AWESOME! My plan worked, I stole Bobo, and I almost got killed! Next time though _Sam thought as she climbed back into bed _I'll think of a new plan, and Bobo will finally be MINE!_

The last chapter wasn't as good as the others. I couldn't really think of what to write. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. It was like my 2nd one so go easy on me! Actually I don't care what you write just tell me what you thought about the story good or bad comments.


End file.
